


What If?

by Settiai



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-22
Updated: 2003-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione sometimes regrets her past decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

While alone in her room, Hermione regrets some of her past decisions. Possibilities that will never be tested run through her mind.

What if she had said "yes" to Harry? Would he have survived the final battle?

What if she had said "yes" to Ron? Would their friendship have lasted?

What if she had said "yes" to Draco? Would he have betrayed Voldemort?

What if she had said "yes" to Snape? Would it have really been so wrong?

As soon as her lover comes in, those regrets leave her mind. She said "yes" to Ginny, and that's all that matters.


End file.
